4 pat'
by Vozrozhdenyie
Summary: Quand nos experts se retrouvent sur les lieux d'un triple meurtre, ils ne se doutent pas que leurs vies vont changer en découvrant une fillette hors du commun sur le lieu du meurtre.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: Tout les personnages des « Experts: Manhattan » ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Anthony Zuiker (créateur), Jerry Bruckheimer (producteur) et de la chaîne CBS (Columbia Broadcasting System).

Seuls 4pat' et quelques autres personnages très secondaires m'appartiennent.

NOTE: Cette fanfiction se situe au tout début car Aiden Burn est encore en vie.

RESUME: La découverte d'une fille hors du commun sur les lieux d'un triple meurtre bouleversera la vie de nos Experts…

NB: ceci est ma toute première fanfic'. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….......

**..--°°--.. Chapitre 1** ..--°°--..

Un placard de 3 mètres sur 4. Voilà dans quoi vivait « 4pat'» depuis ses 4 ans, chez ceux qui l'avaient recueillis.  
Madame Weiner, sa mère, est morte dans un accident de la route. Alors qu'elle partait faire ses courses, un conducteur poids lourds perdit le contrôle de son véhicule et percuta de plein fouet sa petite auto vert pomme. Le choc fut si violent que madame Weiner n'eut aucune chance de survivre. D'ailleurs, on se demande encore comment « 4pat' » s'en est sortie indemne en étant attachée sur le siège arrière. N'ayant plus aucun parent et son père ayant disparu du jour au lendemain, monsieur et madame Spielmann, les employeurs de sa mère, acceptèrent à contrecœur de recueillir la petite fille alors âgée de 1 an et demi.  
Ils l'élevèrent, ne lui apprenant rien, la laissant toujours jouer toute seule dans le parc de leur fils Wilheim, âgé de 5 ans. Dès qu'elle pleurait pour avoir à manger, à boire ou pour que l'on change sa couche, elle se ramassait des trempes de la part de monsieur Spielmann. Si elle persistait à se faire entendre, alors là madame Spielmann consentait enfin à lever son postérieur de sa chaise pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas.  
Arrivée à l'âge de 4 ans, monsieur Spielmann aménagea le placard situé sous l'escalier principal où ils la mirent, lui donnant seulement du riz un jour et pour toute la semaine qui suivait. Et encore, quand ils n'oubliaient pas.

Monsieur et madame Spielmann étaient loin d'être pauvres. Monsieur Gunther Spielmann est un chef d'entreprise qui a fait fortune dans le commerce de pièces de rechange pour grosses

voitures et madame Anja Spielmann qui était caissière à la superette du coin lors de leur rencontre, est devenue la comptable de l'entreprise de son mari. Anja et Gunther se marièrent en 1989 à Manhattan et en décembre 1990, elle accoucha d'un petit garçon prénommé Wilheim.  
A partir de ce moment là, ils engagèrent madame Weiner comme domestique pour que Anja puisse de temps en temps se reposer et, pour l'aider dans ses tâches ménagères. La trouvant fort efficace et bien ordonnée, ils décidèrent de la garder comme gouvernante et femme de ménage. Mais deux ans plus tard, elle tomba enceinte d'un homme qui la lâcha dès qu'il su qu'elle attendait un bébé. Malgré tout, elle continua à travailler jusqu'à son huitième mois de grossesse et reprit le travail seulement deux semaines après avoir accouché. Elle avait cependant l'avantage de pouvoir emmener sa fille sur son lieu de travail. Un an et demi plus tard, elle mourut écrasée par ce camion et les pompiers trouvèrent alors cette petite fille hurlant à pleins poumons et, désormais, orpheline sur ce qui restait du siège arrière de la voiture. Ils la ramenèrent alors chez les employeurs de feu sa mère qui l'accueillirent en pensant que se serait un enfant de plus a élevé.  
La seule trace visible de cet accident est une grande cicatrice qui lui traverse le visage diagonalement l'œil droit du haut des sourcils jusqu'à l'arête du nez.

Donc, depuis ses 4 ans, 4pat' vit dans un placard. Elle a l'autorisation de sortir une fois par semaine pendant 20 minutes pour aller se laver. Elle en profite par ailleurs pour se ruer dans la bibliothèque de la demeure pour faire le plein de livres. 4pat' avait appris à lire et à écrire toute seule et, d'ailleurs, elle préfère s'instruire par elle-même. Elle apprenait très vite et surtout n'oubliait jamais rien de ce qu'elle lisait ou apprenait.  
La seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas faire, c'était marcher. Du moins comme un humain normal, c'est-à-dire debout sur les deux jambes. Non, elle, elle marche de manière accroupie et s'aidant de ses mains quand elle doit courir. Elle n'a jamais su non plus quel est sa date de naissance et comment elle s'appelle réellement car ses « maîtres », comme elle disait, l'appelait toujours « chose » ou « toi là ».  
4pat' est mal habillée avec les vêtements, trop grands pour elle, de Wilheim et ses cheveux, jamais coupés, lui arrivaient au bas du dos à 7 ans.

A l'âge de 8 ans, elle parlait couramment anglais, français et espagnol, s'entraînant à faire des monologues avec sa peluche, un éléphant qu'elle a reçu à sa naissance et accessoirement son meilleur ami. Pour occuper ses longues journées interminables, elle lisait, écrivait, dessinait et dormait de temps en temps.  
4pat' n'a jamais fêté Noël, ni Pâques, ni fait les magasins. Tout ça lui était totalement inconnu. Cependant, elle connaissait la musique car Wilheim, à 16 ans et comme tous les jeunes de son âge, adorait écouter de la musique à fond dans sa chambre, au plus grand désarroi de ses parents. Elle peut donc saisir les paroles, les copier et s'amuser à les chanter tout bas.  
Le plus grand secret de 4pat' est son dos. Monsieur Spielmann profitait parfois- souvent même- de l'absence de Anja et de Wilheim pour la battre avec sa ceinture en lui reprochant d'avoir gâché sa vie de famille de par son arrivée et qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix de refuser de l'héberger. En d'autres termes, elle était indésirable. Elle se retrouve ainsi, le dos couvert de grandes cicatrices profondes dont les plaies se rouvrent à chaque fois qu'elle se fait battre. Elle n'ose jamais crier de peur de recevoir d'autres coups. Sa séance de tortures finie, elle retourne en zigzaguant dans son placard et essaye tant bien que mal de penser ses plaies qui lancent une sourde douleur. Après ça, elle s'endort, épuisée.

Wilheim, maintenant âgé de 18 ans, est un grand garçon d' 1m 90, mince avec de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivent aux épaules. Il a cette dégaine des garçons qui se la jouent côôl et qui ont toujours l'air endormi. Mais lui, contrairement aux autres, suit toujours bien les cours, a de bonnes notes et envisage même de reprendre l'entreprise de son père car, comme lui, il est un féru d'automobiles.  
Wilheim est au courant pour 4pat'. C'est même lui qui l'a affectueusement surnommé ainsi en raison de sa démarche. Il lui arrive même des fois de pouvoir lui glisser un peu de nourriture.  
Le plafond du placard n'étant pas très fixe, il suffit à 4pat' d'enlever 2-3 planches et de passer par le conduit jusqu'à la chambre de Wilheim. Arrivée, Wilheim retire la plaque de la bouche d'aération et lui donne alors les aliments.

Pour le remercier, elle faisait parfois ses devoirs de maths ou de sciences ou, elle corrigeait ses autres devoirs. En dehors de ce petit laps de temps, pendant lequel ils s'échangent quelques mots, il n'a jamais essayé de lui parler depuis le jour où il avait demandé à son père comment elle allait. Il s'était ramassé la plus belle claque de sa vie et jamais plus il n'avait osé recommencer. Il ne sait pas, bien entendu, où son père a caché la clé du placard, mais il en déduisit qu'il devait toujours l'avoir sur lui.

*** Fin chapitre 1***


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le chapitre 2. Enjoy!_

**Voz'**

**..--°°--.. Chapitre 2 ..--°°--..**

Ce 14 avril 2008, Gunther s'était sûrement levé du pied gauche car il était d'une humeur exécrable. Il alla dans la salle de bain où sa femme, déjà levée, finissait de se poudrer le visage. Après s'être déshabillé et enfilé son peignoir, quelqu'un sonna.  
- Bon Dieu ! Qui c'est qui a le culot de venir un samedi à 10H00 ?  
- Laisse chéri, je vais y aller. Prends ton bain à ton aise, déclara Anja.  
- Merci mon sucre, lui susurra-t-il.  
Sortant de la salle de bain, Anja descendit les escaliers. Ses talons réveillèrent 4pat' qui achevait de s'étirer. Curieuse, elle se demanda qui ça pouvait bien être. Ouvrant la porte, Anja se retrouva face à un homme tout de noir vêtu.  
- Euh...oui, monsieur ?  
Pour toute réponse, il lui pointa dessus un Desert Eagle 50 AE Magnum muni d'un silencieux.  
- Chéri !!!! hurla-t-elle.  
Un petit « plop » retentit et Anja s'effondra sur le sol, la parole coupée.  
4pat ' qui avait pu suivre toute la scène grâce aux trous d'aération faits dans la porte en resta pétrifiée.  
- Que se passe-t-il chérie ?  
Descendant les escaliers vêtu d'un simple peignoir et dégoulinant de partout, il vit sa femme étendue par terre, les yeux grands ouverts, ses paroles s'étouffant dans la gorge car touchée à cet endroit. Pétrifié, Gunther eu à peine le temps de lever la tête vers l'inconnu qu'il reçu une balle en plein œil gauche. S'affaissant, Gunther dévala les escaliers et atterrit sur le corps de sa femme sous le regard horrifié de 4pat'.  
Rentrant dans la maison, le meurtrier prit bien soin de déplacer les corps pour pouvoir fermer la porte. Entendant un bruit provenant de l'arrière de la maison, il ressortit son arme et se cacha derrière la porte de la salle à manger.  
- M'an, p'a c'est moi, je suis rentré !  
4pat' ne su plus quoi faire car elle voyait mal comment prévenir Wilheim et lui dire de déguerpir au plus vite sans se faire elle-même repérer.

Wilheim laissa son sac de sport dans la cuisine et alla voir ses parents. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut ses parents étendus l'un sur l'autre, comme des poupées désarticulées.  
- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers eux.  
Mais le tueur se plaça juste devant lui et lui tira deux balles dans la tête.  
- Désolé morveux, je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer toit aussi mais ... tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. lâcha-t-il froidement.  
Ce fut le coup de grâce pour 4pat' qui vit mourir sous yeux la seule personne qui ne la considérait pas comme une chose mais comme un être humain, certes différente des autres mais un être humain quand même.  
Se dirigeant vers le salon, le meurtrier ouvrit le tiroir du bureau de feu monsieur Spielmann, y prit un papier qu'il fourra dans sa poche et jeta les autres dossiers dans la cheminée avant de refermer le tiroir avec soin.  
Ressortant du salon, il passa devant le placard de 4pat'. Heureusement pour elle, il ne l'entendit pas et ne sentit pas sa présence. Il sortit alors de la maison, ni vu ni connu en se faisant le plus discret possible.

***

Quatre jours passèrent avant que la police ne vienne. Monsieur Bütch, son assistant, inquiété de ne pas le voir pendant quatre jours, se rendit chez lui vers 06H00 du matin, heure à laquelle il partait à son travail. Il sonna six fois à la porte d'entrée. Pas de réponse. Il fit alors le tour de la propriété et vit que la porte de la cuisine était ouverte. Il pénétra dans la cuisine:  
- Youhou... Il y a quelqu'un ? Monsieur Spielmann ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'aventura un peu plus loin dans la maison. C'est alors qu'il les vit. Là, dans le hall, par terre.  
- Oh non, oh non, oh non ! Sortant son portable, il composa le numéro de la police.  
- Allo Police secours j'écoute.  
- Venez, ils sont tous morts, tous les trois  
- Gardez votre calme monsieur. A quelle adresse êtes-vous ?  
- Euh... 6013 Park Avenue, Manhattan  
- Restez là monsieur, nous arrivons.

4pat' n'avait pas réagi quand Bubu (comme elle l'appelait habituellement) était entré. Elle était restée là, dans le fond du placard, accroupie et serrant sa peluche.  
Pour la première fois, depuis le décès de sa mère, elle était confrontée à la mort. Pour elle, c'était encore plus dur à supporter que les coups de ceinture. Elle commençait même à avoir pitié de Monsieur et Madame Spielmann pour qui, pourtant, elle éprouvait une haine profonde. Selon elle, même les êtres les plus ignobles ne méritent pas de mourir ainsi comme des chiens.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Monsieur Bütch s'était assis sur le perron, tournant le dos aux cadavres, pour résister à la tentation de remettre correctement le peignoir de Monsieur Spielmann qui s'était à moitié ouvert lors de sa chute.

A deux kilomètres de là, Mac Taylor lisait le rapport d'enquête d'Aiden sur le meurtre d'une jeune mère de famille assassinée par son ex-mari quand le téléphone sonna.  
- Lieutenant Mac Taylor  
Pendant qu'il écoutait le policier lui exposer les faits, Mac envoya un mail à Aiden pour la prévenir de ce nouveau meurtre.  
- D'accord, on arrive tout de suite  
Soupirant, Mac raccrocha le téléphone, mit le rapport d'Aiden sur l'étagère, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière le héler.  
- Mac, attendez !  
Aiden, chargée de sa mallette et de son appareil photo arrivait en trottinant calmement.  
- J'ai aussi prévenu Stella, Mac. Apparemment, ils veulent un maximum d'enquêteurs sur l'affaire.  
- Tu as bien fait  
- Et elle nous rejoindra là-bas, ajouta-t-elle.  
Dans la voiture, l'ambiance était assez calme. Mac écoutait les dernières nouvelles tout en conduisant, tandis qu'Aiden somnolait un peu après avoir passé la nuit à faire des tests balistiques.  
Arrivés à la résidence des Spielmann, Mac et Aiden furent accueillis par Stella qui leur tendit à chacun un gobelet de café fort.  
- Merci Stella, c'est vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin.

Pendant que Mac et Aiden buvaient leur café en vitesse, Stella leur expliqua rapidement la situation :  
- Alors, nous avons un triple meurtre. Gunther Spielmann, le père, a reçu une balle dans l'œil gauche ; Anja Spielmann, la mère, une balle dans la gorge et leur fils, Wilheim, deux dans la tête. Hawkes est en train de jeter un coup d'œil aux cadavres.  
- Spielmann... Spielmann, murmura Mac. Tu veux dire cet homme qui a fait fortune dans la vente de pièces de rechange pour voitures ?  
- Celui qui est classé 6è au classement Forbes*? Renchérit Aiden  
- Oui, c'est cela même  
- Comme quoi l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, ajouta-t-elle  
Ayant fini leur café, ils pénétrèrent dans la riche propriété quand une légère odeur de putréfaction leur sauta au nez.  
- Hou ! Depuis combien de temps sont-ils morts ? Questionna Aiden  
- Depuis au moins quatre jours, leur répondit Sheldon Hawkes, le légiste  
- Salut Hawkes, dit Mac, je suppose que tu connais la cause du décès.  
- Oui. Et vu la précision des tirs, on n'a pas affaire à n'importe qui.  
- Tu penses à un professionnel ?  
- Oui, mais j'en saurai plus après l'autopsie  
- Bon, Stella va dans le bureau lire les dossiers pour voir si tu n'y trouves pas quelque chose d'intéressant pendant qu'Aiden et moi examinons les cadavres.  
- D'accord, j'y vais  
Stella longea le couloir et arriva devant la porte du bureau. Sortant son pinceau et la poudre pour relever les empreintes, un drôle de sentiment l'envahit. Elle se retourna, et balaya le couloir du regard.  
_Bizarre, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'observait._  
Elle allait revenir à son relevé d'empreintes quand elle vit le cadenas à code sur la porte du placard.  
_Mince, pourquoi j'ai regardé moi. Vite en haut !_ pensa 4pat', affolée.  
- Stella, ça va ? demanda Aiden qui la vit sortir son arme. Qu'est-ce que tu ...  
PAN ! Ayant fait sauté le cadenas, elle ouvrit la porte et trouva à son grand étonnement une assiette de riz à moitié vide, une grosse pile de livres, des tas de feuilles entassés et des décorations faits main qui essayaient d'égayer ce petit placard.

_Ne me dites pas que quelqu'un vit ici... _  
Rentrant dedans, elle sortit sa lampe torche pour y voir un peu plus clair. De la sciure de bois lui tomba dessus.  
- Tiens ! D'où ça vient ? Murmura-t-elle.  
Braquant sa lampe torche vers le haut, elle tâta le plafond et tomba sur les planches amovibles. Les enlevant, elle se redressa et balaya l'obscurité de sa petite lampe. Rien.

**********

NB: _**Forbes**_ est un magazine américain fondé par Bertie Charles Forbes en 1917. En 2008, celui qui est classé 7è au classement a 31 milliards de dollars et le 5è en a 43.

*** Fin chapitre 2 ***


End file.
